Senhora Morte e Senhora Vida
by Dudski-sama
Summary: Alguns momentos simples, interligados ou paralelos, do casal NejixTenten e sua relação com as duas Senhoras, a Morte e a Vida. coleção de one-shots


N/A: Um pouco da minha realidade misturada com meus sonhos (ou pesadelos) e minha distorcida interpretação sobre a vida. A ficha a seguir estará presente em todos os capítulos.

Título: As chamas  
Foco: Tenten  
Senhora da vez: Morte _(isso quer dizer que a história será mais focada em divagações sobre a morte do que sobre a vida)_  
Observações: Universo Alternativo.

- Não contenho a posse de 'Naruto' ou de seus personagens.

Boa Leitura.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - As chamas**

Tenten abaixou o livro em suas mãos e colocou-o no colo, virado para baixo. Ler era sua única alternativa da bizarra realidade. Mas ler sobre mortes trazia lembranças doloridas. Fechou os olhos, tentando acalmar um pouco seu coração, que batia rápido, mas ela sentia como se batesse tão devagar que chegava até a ver a Senhora Morte sentada ao seu lado. Sentiu a brisa bagunçar levemente sua franja e deixar uma sensação gelada na pele agora molhada por lágrimas. Lágrimas essas que foram contidas por muito tempo e que doía (quase mais do que as lembranças) desistir de segurá-las agora.

A escuridão das pálpebras fechadas foi substituída pelas chamas. Podia ver claramente o carro amassado pela colisão, na beira da estrada, em chamas. Podia ver sua mãe saindo de lá de dentro, com metade do corpo já consumido pelo fogo e a outra metade esbanjando desespero, gritando. Não mais do que a própria Tenten, que sentia a garganta arder (assim como os olhos). Logo percebeu que fora uma péssima ideia fechar os olhos.

Abriu-os então, esperando que as labaredas desaparecessem da mente como esperava que o sofrimento desaparecesse do coração e as lágrimas desaparecessem do rosto. Limpou-o com as costas das mãos e suspirou profundamente. A Senhora Morte estava sendo cruel com Tenten. Tirara-lhe um dos melhores amigos em um assalto bobo e logo em seguida, não dando-lhe tempo para recuperar a normalidade, tirara-lhe a mãe, a única pessoa com quem compartilhava o dna que restara no mundo.

Sentiu uma lágrima solitária molhar o rosto novamente, mas contida dessa vez. Madura, talvez. Lembrar do melhor amigo trazia sentimentos muito contraditórios: sorria ao sonhar com o tempo em que escutava seus monólogos sobre o 'fogo da juventude', mas era como se metade de seu coração fosse tirado bruscamente de seu peito ao se dar conta de que nunca mais ouviria sua voz animada dizendo tantas besteiras motivacionais.

Lembrar da mãe, por outro lado, não era contraditório. A ferida ainda estava exposta e inflamada. Não conseguia, por enquanto, pensar em sua mãe sem que a imagem da mulher debatendo-se no chão, tentando em vão se livrar do fogo, inundassem a mente; sem que a sensação dos vários braços alheios segurando os seus próprios voltasse, aqueles que impediram-na de se lançar numa ajuda inútil à mulher, que já era lentamente transportada para o mundo dos mortos. Sabia que demoraria até conseguir controlar a raiva, a culpa e o profundo vazio que subiam pelo seu corpo ao lembrar da mãe e daquela noite.

Se visse a Senhora Morte nesses momentos de melancolia, saberia bem o que dizer: _"Diga-me, somente, o motivo. Não peço que traga nenhum dos dois de volta pois sei que a Senhora só leva, leva e não traz ninguém. Mas gostaria de saber o motivo, o motivo de mostrar tanta desgraça para uma jovem só, oh Senhora Morte"_.

A morena não imaginava o que a personificação responderia: _"Mas uma jovem como você, bonita, inteligente e criativa já deveria ter encontrado uma maneira de passar por esse mar extremamente revolto em que se encontra. Não vê aí, ao seu lado, cuidando de você, óh garota, um jovem tão exótico e inteligente quanto poderia conquistar? Tirei o amigo que andava ao seu lado há tanto tempo. Tirei a mulher em quem se inspirava, a única família que lhe restava. Mas o que deveria perguntar-me agora, menina tola, não é o motivo, pois a Senhora Morte não deve explicações a ninguém. Deveria agora perguntar-me, implorar-me, se não poderia eu manter ao seu lado, cuidando de você o garoto que agora tem. Porque a Senhora Morte não exige motivos ou programações. Então peça-me, implore-me que não leve embora essa sua parte também."_

Não imaginava que a Senhora Morte não estava sendo maldosa, muito pelo contrário, estava, na verdade, sendo bondosa e muito generosa de não tirar do mundo dos vivos o outro melhor amigo, agora seu amor, seu companheiro. Companheiro esse que, depois de muito tempo lutando contra o sentimento romântico por Tenten, esteve sempre a zelar por ela e sentia-se mais leve e límpido agora ao lado dela do jeito que, depois de anos de convivência, percebeu que queria. Podia abraçá-la, tocá-la, beijá-la, desejá-la, protege-la, te-la e amá-la.

A morena dos coques voltou então a mente para onde estava. Voltou a focar a visão no prédio em frente a sua sacada, nos prédios vizinhos e nos prédios ao horizonte. O céu agora estava alaranjado, preparando-se para o pôr do sol. Percebeu que o rosto estava úmido ainda e que precisava estivar as pernas. Percebeu também uma presença atrás de si, e pela visão periférica viu Neji escorado no batente da porta da sacada. O jovem sentou ao seu lado, ainda com o olhar sobre o horizonte.

Teve o privilégio de ver a beleza dos raios de sol refletindo nos olhos extremamente claros, com contornos lilás, e na pele branca. Um privilégio que, no fundo de sua mente, desejava ter por ainda muito tempo. O garoto mudou a atenção para a morena, secando vagarosamente com o dedão a umidade que as lágrimas deixaram em seu rosto e acariciando as pequenas sardas que a jovem tinha mas que insistia em esconder no dia a dia, e pelas quais Neji era tão apaixonado.

Pousou a mão na nuca da namorada e depositou beijos delicados nos dois olhos. Direcionou-se depois para os lábios finos e colocou alí um pouco de carinho em um contato demorado, simples mas intenso. Entendia pelo que Tenten passava e aquilo se tornara mais uma motivação para estar ao seu lado. Levaria seu tempo, Neji sabia, até que a morena voltasse a sorrir como antes, voltasse a ter os orbes chocolate brilhantes como antes, voltasse a tagarelar como antes. Se é que voltaria completamente. Doía em seu congelado coração vê-la sofrendo calada. Mas ele sabia que ela apreciava seu amor e que, do jeito dela, só estava lidando com as feridas.

Passou o braço pelo obro da amada e sentiu a cabeça da mesma pendendo sobre o seu próprio, enquanto os corpos se aproximavam para melhor aconchego, olhares retos sobre o céu pintado com as nuances que o sol deixava enquanto se despedia.

Naquele momento Tenten entendeu. Mesmo sem ter imaginado o que a Senhora Morte lhe diria e sem ter presenciado a resposta hipotética a qual nós presenciamos, Tenten percebeu o que a figura macabra estava tentando fazer. Tentava lhe mostrar que ela não tinha motivos nem programações. Mas a Senhora Vida tinha. E esse pensamento ajudou a morena a sorrir sinceramente para Neji aquela noite, pela primeira vez em meses.

* * *

N/A: Espero que alguém goste de ler disso, porque eu estou adorando escrever. Não sei exatamente quantos capítulos vão ter ou se algumas histórias vão ter algum tipo de continuação. Mas elas algumas vão ter ligação, isso eu sei :3

Enfim, manifestem-se se isso agrada, por favor ;)

Beijos,  
Duda ~


End file.
